The Collapse songfic
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: Songfic to Collapse for Mello and Near. Mello wants Near to feel the pain he has. Poor Near remembers when they were frinds...Violence,minor launguage, torture, charecter death...Not yaoi. Not even romance. Oneshot.


Collapse

He hated those eyes. Those cold grey eyes that stared blankly, emotionlessly. He hated his paleness. His perfect skin, white and smooth like porcelain. He hated the way he had what Mihael wanted. Loathsome Near was L's first successor and he acted like he didn't care. He had the very thing Mello craved most. And he didn't give a shit.

_I saw you get it when you wanted it_

_Then I gave it to you when you wanted it now_

Mello almost admitted defeat to Near. Almost. But he had one last trick up his sleeve. One last card to play, the last resort. This was why they were in an old abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. The albino was currently struggling in the blonde's arms. Mello bound his wrists behind his back and tied his ankles together, which was easier than he had thought it would be. Near was so hopelessly weak. Weak as kitten. A soft cuddly white, innocent little kitten. Mello dumped the boy on the floor and watch him wriggle around on his stomach, an ugly white worm. He saw the terror in the younger's eyes as he flipped himself over onto his back, and relished it.

_I know you're feeling that it's close to the end_

_Staring at me with your back on the ground_

Mihael chuckled under his breath and grinned uncontrollably. HE was in charge of the piteous little albino now. He could do whatever he wanted with the boy. The sense of power overwhelmed Mello and his dark chuckle turned to a crazy laugh.

_I know your world is in my hands_

_You know I pull the strings_

Watching Near fruitlessly trying to wriggle free gave him incredible pleasure. Like he actually HAD beaten him. He took out his gun and lazily pointed it a Near, just to scare him. The boy gasped involuntarily and the thin blonde daemon cackled. He could shoot Near right now but that wouldn't be very fun now would it?

_I like to see how tall you stand_

_Cause if I wanted I could take it away_

Mello knelt down on the dusty floor and started undoing the buttons of Near's white shirt, forcing himself to go slowly and enjoy it without rushing...

_Get laid out_

_Or I'm gonna lay you out_

_Stay down_

_Or I'm gonna keep you down_

"Near..." He smirked, talking to his victim for the first time.

He saw hid rival gulp, but he didn't respond.

"...Do I even need to warn you...this is gonna hurt?" Mello smirked.

"If it's you inflicting the pain...of course it's going to hurt." Near's monotonous voice shook fearfully and beautifully.

"Correct!" The blonde tore Nears shirt off, even though his were tied up.

Mihael pulled a knife out of his pocket and bend over Near, staring down at the shirtless boy.

"Mello please don't do this..."

"I haven't even DONE anything yet!

Mello would make Near hurt. Make him feel the pain he had felt. Or at least, the physical pain equivalent pain to Mello's emotional pain.

_I want it to break I want it to burn_

_I wanna bury you until it hurts_

_And I'll take I don't ask_

_This breath will be your last_

Mercilessly, the kidnapper plunged the knife a few inches below Near's collarbone. He saw the pale boy flinch. He dragged the knife in deep making a shape, going back over each line several times, making the slashes long and deep.

Mello glanced at Near's face, he was squeezing his eyes shut ad biting his lip so hard there was a trickle of blood running down his chin.

"Oh Near...look at you...does it hurt a lot? Maybe you should take a look..."

Mello knew he would do this so he had brought a small black hand mirror with him. He held it in front of the white haired creature and smiled sadistically.

"Look what I've done to you!"

Near looked in the mirror and tried to look down at his chest. He whimpered softly, which turned Mello's grin even more malevolent.

Mello had carved the letter M into Near's chest, marking his ownership of the boy.

"Oh M-Mello..." Near didn't seem to have the words to say anything else.

Near was no longer the stoic emotionless object he had acted as. He was almost...human. Mello loved crushing him.

_Do you feel the collapse?_

_You feel the pressure as I'm pulling you in_

_You're crumbling under the weight of the game_

The blonde knew that the sheepy looking lump he was staring down at was trying to think of a way to escape, trying to use his logic to become free but he couldn't

"Just wondering..." Mello sneered "D' ya still feel like number one NOW?"

Nia's response was nothing but a dry sob as his dark eyes scanned the room, looking for an exit he knew he wouldn't find.

_Before you let it all just go to your head_

_Now you're praying that you're walking away_

"Intelligence doesn't always make you a winner you know..."

Mello savored looking down at Near like this, he was no longer the second best anymore...

_You know your world is in my hands_

_You know I pull the strings_

_I like to see how tall you stand_

_Cause if I wanted I could take it away_

Mello then took out a pack of matches and laid them on the floor in front of Near.

"Don't go anywhere...Oh right I forgot...you CAN'T!" Mello cackled again and ran off.

_Get laid out_

_Or I'm gonna lay you out_

_Stay down_

_Or I'm gonna keep you down_

When he returned, Mello had several large sticks. He broke them so they all fit in a small pile, which he lit. Then the blonde picked up the knife. To Near's surprise and horror Mello licked his blood of of it.

"Now I always have a little of you in me!" Mello sneered.

He placed the now clean knife in the fire, so the handle was sticking out.

"Let's see...what shall we do while we're waiting...shall I rip your fluffy white wool out of your head in chunks?" Mello twirled Near's hair and gave. It a tug. He pulled until a tuft came out. Then Mello tossed the tuft in the fire.

"Shall I cute off your toes...one by one...?"

Near wanted to scream "NO!" but he knew Mello would only laugh, and begging would just make him look weak.

"Oh right...the knife is still heating up..."Mihael pouted falsely and grabbed his gun and pressed it to Near's foot, then pulled the trigger.

"Ahhhh!" Near screeched, gaping at the hole in his foot.

_I want it to break I want it to burn_

_I wanna bury you until it hurts_

_And I'll take I don't ask_

_This breath will be your last_

_Do you feel the collapse?_

Then Mello grabbed the knife from the small fire and held the tip right under Near's bangs. He traced the point between his eye and nose, past his lip and to his jawbone.

"Ow...ah Mello that hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt dumbass! You think this didn't hurt?" He jabbed at finger at the rough skin of his scar.

He pressed the hot flat part on Near's cheek.

"Mello...Please stop!"

I want it to break I want it to burn

Mello chuckled just as darkly as before when he saw tears in the albino's void-like eyes.

He pressed the knife in harder maneuvering it so it made a burn the same shape as Mello's scar.

Near let out cries of pain which turned to screams, the tears had spilled. Mello absolutely delighted in making the normaly stoic boy cry.

_Get laid out_

_Or I'm gonna lay you out_

_So stay down_

_Or I'm gonna keep you down_

_Get laid out_

_Or I'm gonna lay you out_

_Stay down_

_Or I'm gonna keep you down_

"Mello..." Near whimpered "I-I always liked you...doing this won't gain you anything!"

"You just SAID you liked me! Now your paying the price for going around with a big head like yours!"

"I really did like you..." He wept. "I never wanted you to be like this...remember we used to be friends.

*flashback*

Five year old Near is sitting alone on a bench outside in the playground playing with his robots.

Six year old Mello walks over to him asking "Whatcha do'in?"

"Playing."

Mello grabs two of them and smashes them together making explosion noises.

Near giggles. they start playing together

Mello says "hey let's do this everyday and we can always have fun at recess together!"

"Yes." Near smiles.

*end of flashback*

"Those days are gone Near!"

Near kept semi-silently crying

Mello growled and threw the knife across the room. He kicked the fire logs and the floor ignited. He hated Near. Near had to die.

"Burn Near! Burn, you loathsome creature!"

And with that Mello raced out of the run down shack, leaving Near tied up to burn...

_I want it to break I want it to burn_

_I wanna bury you until it hurts_

_And I'll take I don't ask_

_This breath will be your last_

_Do you feel the collapse?_


End file.
